


Daddy's New Bidet!

by RottenWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Incest, M/M, Muscles, Piss, Shotacon, Underage Sex, Watersports, bara bottom, buff bottom, shota top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenWriter/pseuds/RottenWriter
Summary: read on and try not to cum as you read what happens when this straight-laced father tries a bidet for the first time! read until the end and see what happens between a father, his son, and his little friend are left alone for a night! written for those that enjoy buff bottoms and small tops! (follow @rottenwritertwt on twitter for updates!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Daddy's New Bidet!

Richard was your typical middle-class all-american father. In his mid 30’s, he had a loving, independent wife who would frequently travel for work and an 8 year old son that was growing into a fine young lad. While he was raised conservative, his wife was able to warm him up to some modern new age ideals. They both worked, shared responsibilities around the house, and kept their bodies in tip-top shape. For all intents and purposes, he lived a happy life, but there was always one specific predicament he just couldn’t seem to shake: his gargantuan, muscular derriere.

Ever since he started weight-training in high school, his ass always seemed to be a topic of debate. At first, he was aloof to its gravitational pull, but eventually the other guys took notice of his gains and began to make off-hand comments. Comments like “Dude, Richard probably has the phattest ass in our school!” and “We should change his nickname from ‘Dick’ to ‘Ass’,” were said behind his back, all without him ever noticing. His friends would frequently spank his ass with a towel in the locker room, while others used the towel to hide their hard-ons from his naked, jiggling asscheeks.

As Richard grew older and transitioned from work to school, his not-so-little issue persisted in a newfound outlet: his dress pants! It was almost impossible for him to find form fitting slacks. He would always have to go up a few sizes to fit his massive melons in his pants and take them to get tailored. While he thought nothing of it, the man who would be so lucky enough to take his measurements always seemed to take his sweet time on his ass and thighs. It seemed the only place Richard could find solace was within the confines of his own home. That was, until one night he got the fright of his life.

It was an average Friday night. Richard’s wife had gone out of town for a business excursion while his son was sleeping over at his friends house. He had the house to his lonesome self. It had been a long day at the office and his ass was feeling sore from all the pinching and slapping from his coworkers. Even the new hirelings and interns had begun to take part in the sport! Richard wanted nothing more than to crack a beer open, forget about the stress of his daily grind, and relax. As with most men though, one beer is never enough. He soon found himself on his fourth, very buzzed, and loosened up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time, it was only 7pm and he was already on the verge of being drunk. Richard stumbled to his bedroom, preparing for his nightly routine: a warm shower and shit.

Stepping into the shower, the warm water tingled against his well-toned body. As he soaped himself up, he took extra care to massage his bum and noted it was extra sensitive today. He lathered his ass for a good few minutes and would have continued to do so until he realized he had been enjoying it a little too much! His nipples had grown erect and even his cock was beginning to chub. Richard rushed out of the shower before his cock could grow to full mast. In his opinion, sex should only occur between a man and his wife. Even masturbation was taboo.

Drying himself off, it was then he realized just how intoxicated he truly was. Richard wasn’t a heavy drinker and was starting to feel the consequences of his actions. He decided to sit down on the toilet to gather his bearings. ‘And to think there’s people who drink this much every weekend!’ Boy, was he glad his wife and son weren’t here to see him in such a state of disarray. His vision was blurry and worst of all, his cock seemed to grow harder by the minute. All 8 inches of it were now erect. Even the veins that outlined it seemed to pulsate. Sometimes, his cock would get hard when he took a shit, but it was only because of how tight his asshole was. His massive shits would stretch his sensitive man-pussy out. Sometimes, he would even look down in awe at the toilet bowl, wondering just how such a massive log could eject from his tight virgin bottom. This time, it was no different. He was having a bit of trouble passing his shit. He was grunting and puffing and even lifted his ass off the seat and used his hands to spread his thick, muscular cheeks. With one final push, the shitlog ejected from his ass, stretching his dirty hole out wider than it had ever been stretched before! Pain and euphoria made his body tingle and a loud moan escaped his lips. His cock was pulsing, ready to burst any moment from the newfound pleasure.

Collecting himself, he rested his ass back on the seat. Without warning, a warm jet of water then began to run straight onto his asshole. “What the f--!?” he yelled, started by the stream of hot liquid squirting onto his shitter. ‘When did we get a bidet installed!??’ questioned the man. Unbeknownst to him, his wife had installed bidets in all the restrooms and tossed out all the toilet paper, calling it “barbaric”.

The jet of water seemed to increase in pressure the longer it sprayed. Since Richards' ass had already been split open by his massive shit, the bidet also began to spray within his hole. ‘It’s like I’m taking a shit in reverse… It’s spraying straight up my ass into my guts!!’ Richard was now grinding his ass up and down on the jetting water, practically begging the machine to shoot harder and deeper inside his massive virgin cakehole. He had practically gone mad. He was drunk, horny, and about to bust. If he humped the stream any harder, he would have probably broken the toilet seat! Richard was in such a horny daze, he had even begun to instinctively suck on his fingers as he bounced his bubble ass up and down. “Deeper, you fucking machine! Shoot it deeper!” he moaned between sucks. Just as he was about to cum, he was brought out of his trance by a loud dinging that echoes through the house. It was practically inaudible at first (especially with how loud Richard was being), but as time passed, the ringing began to amplify. Slowing down his rhythm, the father pondered on what could possibly be making that sound… ‘Oh, shit! The doorbell!’

Richards phone was now buzzing like mad. As he struggled to pull his boxers on, he glanced over at the caller ID. ‘Shit! It’s Tommys friends parents… He was supposed to be staying the night!’ He rushed down to the front door as fast as he could, banging against the walls of the halls in an alcoholic daze. It’s amazing he made it down the stairs without tripping on his chiseled face. Eyeing the peephole, sure enough, it was Tommy, his friend Jimmy, and Jimmys mother. She had a worried look on her face as she waited for Richard to answer the phone. Slowly, as if not to cause any suspicion, he cracked the door open. He was immediately greeted by the two boys latching on to his thighs. Tommy was very affectionate towards his father and even Jimmy had a soft spot for him since he knew the family since preschool. “Hey, shport! I thought you were shpending the night at Jimmys?” The effects of alcohol impairing his speech.

As the boys nuzzled into Richard, Jimmy's mother answered quite hurriedly, “Well, Bob had forgot that ashaaca lama lanahana mamama lada ba...:”

Richard had completely zoned out from whatever Jimmy's mother was explaining and instead completely focused on keeping his cock from going erect as the boys rubbed their hands all over his lower body and their faces pressed against his thighs. Jimmy giggled as he slyly rubbed his hand across RIchards ass, out of view from his own mother. “She wants to know if we can stay here for the night!” Jimmy expressed between giggles.

Too drunk to think of an excuse, Richard wholeheartedly agreed. How could he turn down his own son and his best friend's puppy-dog eyes? Soon before long, the three of them were alone indoors with the house to themselves. “Daddy, why are you only in your boxers?” pondered Tommy. It had been years since Tommy had seen his father shirtless back when he was too young to bathe alone.

“Well, you see…” he responded, still fuzzy from the drinks he had earlier. “I was about to… shower! Yeah, I was about to shower right when I heard the doorbell ring.”

“You know, I usually always take a bath before bed, but I couldn't tonight cus we had to come over here…” explained Jimmy as he twirled his blond hair with his finger.

“Me too… Hey, I know!” exclaimed Tommy. “We should all take a shower together! It’ll be quicker that way and save water like moms always talking about! Please, dad!?” he pleaded.

“Well…” There was no way Richard could get out of this one. He loved his boy and could never tell him no. Tommy was spoiled to the core. “Alright, but my shower isn’t that big so we all gotta squeeze!” he said as he grabbed the two boys between his arms. They all laughed as they ran upstairs to the master suite.

Making their way to the shower, the trio passed by Richards' toilet. “Ooh, wait sir! I kinda gotta potty first…” confessed Jimmy as he grabbed his pecker. As he was about to sit on the toilet, he looked down and saw a weird contraption in the toilet.

Noticing his confused look, Richard tousled the boy's hair and reassured him. “Don’t worry! It’s just a fancy thing that helps keep you clean after going number two!” Richards' asshole tingled as he remembered how fantastic it felt getting sprayed up his ass by the jet of water. Without thinking, “I can show you! Here,” he said and he dropped his boxers and sat his hunky ass down on the toilet. Pressing the button, water erupted from the bidet, slowly increasing in speed and pressure. “See, guys! It’s… nothing… God… It feels so good!”

Tommy had never seen his father making such a funny face before. His daddy was practically cross-eyed with his tongue hanging out! Not only that, but he was naked on the toilet in front of his best friend!! Before he could question what had gotten into him, Jimmy was now undressing as well, his little pecker stiff as bricks. “I really gotta pee, sir! Sorry!” preemptively apologizing, the blond suddenly began to whizz all over Richard while he was still seated on the toilet! His hard little cock made it hard to aim between Richards legs and it ended up spraying all over his meaty pecs and even a little on his face!

Richard had now blasted the bidet to its max. His mouth hung open as he moaned in ecstasy and rode his ass right on the stream. He was in such a horny, drunken stupor he had barely noticed Jimmy was aiming his pissing boycock straight into his gaping mouth! Instinctively, he gulped down the boypiss and rammed his ass up and down on the jet even harder. “See, Jimmy? It’s perf-*gulp*-ectly safe” Jimmy inched closer, the tip of his cock now brushing against Richards lips.

Tommy was unsure what he was witnessing. Was he dreaming? His straight-laced father was naked on the toilet while his best friend peed into his daddys mouth. Whether he was dreaming or not, one thing was for certain: his cock had never been harder. “Daddy, why is my peepee so hard?” he was genuinely concerned. Sometimes his wiener got hard when he saw his daddy bend over to get stuff on the bottom shelf in the kitchen, but he never understood why. Now, iit was practically throbbing.

“Mmm, bshby, brng it ovur here so dgddy can take a look!” It was hard for Richard to speak with his lips now wrapped around Jimmy's cock. Popping the lollipop out of his mouth, he pointed to it so Tommy could see. “See, Jimmy's lil weenie is hard too! It’s natural. But you better bring it over here so daddy can get a closer look.” Kissing both of the boys dicks on the heads, he pulled them close and practically inhaled both of the boys 8 year old cocks at the same time! “Mmm, tastes better than your mother's pussy!” Confessed Richard between slurps. He was now fingering his own ass while letting the two boys jackhammer the back of his throat.

Soon before long, “Daddy, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna tinkle!” confessed Tommy. This caused Richard to suck the boycocks even harder. “Here it comes, daddy!” The two boys blew their first ever load into Richards throat. There was so much boynut filling his mouth, he almost drowned in it, but he was determined to swallow every last drop. The two boys stood there, heaving and panting as they both experienced their first orgasm.

Richard popped both of their still-hard cocks out of his mouth and corrected his son. “That wasn’t piss, son. That was your ejaculation. And now that you’ve ejaculated, that makes you a man. That makes both of you men.” He patted both of the boys on the head and brought them close for a big bear hug as he stayed gyrating on the water stream. The three of them then shared an open-mouth kiss. Boy moans and deep grunts filled the air. Richard hadn’t touched his cock a single time that night, but it had finally reached its limit. And they all made-out, Richards cock blew its first cumshot of the night. The hot jizz jetted straight up between the three of them, shooting right in between the three of their mouths. Richard and the boys lapped up at the jizz fountain and began to kiss each other even more passionately. Richards cock erupted for a good 40 seconds. It was a night that would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! would anyone like a continuation? leave a comment if you like when the bottom is big and the top is small! i know its my favorite pairing :) follow me on twitter @rottenwritertwt to stay up to date with the author aka me! lol


End file.
